<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking Point by CKBookish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845013">Breaking Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKBookish/pseuds/CKBookish'>CKBookish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Kills the Joker, Friends this one is very violent, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Joker's last Laugh AU, Mild Gore, Panic Attacks, Violence, YeetDC2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKBookish/pseuds/CKBookish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick leapt over the pew landing hard on the Joker.<br/>“Where is he?”  Nightwing could feel the strain on his vocal cords as he roared.  “I swear if you don’t tell me right now where he is--”<br/>Dick felt cold and hot all at once.  Tim had been missing for just over six hours--six hours in which the Joker could have done who knows what.  Batman had been beside himself, Batgirl had been on a warpath, but Dick had found Joker first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Joker (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So Syngaly said kill the Joker and I did...</p><p>This one is much darker then I normally would go, friends.  So read at your own risk.  Use that back button if you need.  This is set inside my Hard Truths timeline, but for the moment I'm not going to link it to the series.  </p><p>Comments and Kudos are always loved and cherished.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even metal snaps under pressure</p><p>It rusts, bends and breaks</p><p>There is only so much I can take </p><p>before my mind and heart are at their end. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dick leapt over the pew landing hard on the Joker.</p><p>“Where is he?”  Nightwing could feel the strain on his vocal cords as he roared.  “I swear if you don’t tell me right now where he is--”</p><p>Dick felt cold and hot all at once.  Tim had been missing for just over six hours--six hours in which the Joker could have done who knows what.  Batman had been beside himself, Batgirl had been on a warpath, but Dick had found Joker first.  And Dick was done.  He had lost too much to this man.  He might not have been here when he killed Jason, but now-- Dick wasn’t sure what to do.</p><p>Joker’s laugh made the hair on his neck stand on end. </p><p>“You’ll what?” He licked his lip and spat blood on the ground of the chapel.  “Send me to Arkham? Blackgate?”  </p><p>Dick grabbed the Joker by the lapel and pushed him into the altar at the top of the aisle.  </p><p>“Joker,  don’t test me.”  Dick flung the man down, sickened by their close proximity.  </p><p>Joker rolled and sat up next to a fallen pew.  “Awe, is the original boy blunder jealous that Uncle Jay got a new toy?”</p><p>Dick could feel his heart pounding in his chest.  He had never hated a man so much.  Not even Zucco.  This monster in front of him, killed for nothing-- there was no gain.  He did it because he could.  He killed Jason because he <em> could </em>.  Dick hadn’t seen the body.  But he had seen the Batplane.  He had seen the bloody hand prints that Bruce left as he transported Jason’s broken body home.  </p><p>Would Tim be found much the same way?  Would he too be beaten and blown up for whatever sick pleasure it gave the man kneeling in front of him.  </p><p>Dick’s hands were shaking, not from fear-- but anger.  Anger for Tim.  Sweet Tim who just wanted to help.  Tim who was ornery and always getting in over his head.  Tim who couldn’t leave well enough alone.  Tim who forced his way into Dick’s heart.  Tim who <em> needed </em>him.  </p><p>“Tell me, or I swear on my mother’s grave, no one will ever find a piece of you large enough to bury.” Dick didn’t care anymore what he had to do.  Tim wouldn’t die like Jason.  He wouldn’t be alone. </p><p>He had let this monster take too much for too long.  Dick could spare Bruce the pain of having to know that his son’s murder was still breathing.  He could do for Batman this one last thing.  He would cross the line so Bruce never had too.  </p><p>Joker began to laugh again.  His head tilted back as he looked up at Nightwing.  His teeth were stained red. </p><p>“I don’t think so.  One Robin, Two Robin, Three little dead Robins”  He sang off key.  </p><p>“No!” Nightwing shouted.  “You’re lying.  Where is he?”</p><p>“Just one to go.” Joker looked up at him with a twisted smile. “I saved you for last. You think Batsy will finally snap?”</p><p>Dick felt like he had been pushed under water. <em> He can’t be. </em>  Joker had to be lying.</p><p>“One with fire, another had no air…. What should I do to you?” He’s laughter echoed off the cathedral’s high ceilings. </p><p>“No…” Tim had no air.  Then <em> was </em>he?  </p><p>“Do you think Batsy will get another Robin after I’ve destroyed you too?”</p><p>This time Nightwing didn’t hold back.  He dove forward hitting him hard.  He felt something under his fist give way.  Joker’s cheekbone.  Now it wasn’t just his soul that was twisted.  </p><p>“Is that all you’ve got! Jeez, I hit Jason a lot harder than that.”</p><p>Dick felt his blood run cold.  He pulled his fist back again.</p><p>“His name was Jason right?  He cried and cried.  ‘Mom!  Help me!  Batman, save me!’ <em> pathetic </em>.”</p><p>Dick saw red.  His breath came in short shallow gasps.  He felt one of his fingers break as he struck the Joker’s chest.</p><p>“The new little birdy didn’t cry at all.  I wonder did Batman teach him that or did he learn it somewhere else?”</p><p>Nightwing was moving without thought. It was almost as if his fist were disconnected from his mind.  Like he was seeing them move, striking again and again, but not feeling the impact. </p><p>“Shut up!” </p><p>“Awe are you going to cry like Jason?” The Joker wasn’t even fighting back.</p><p>Screams mixed with laughter and after a while Dick could no longer tell which came from who.  Was he laughing?  Was Joker? </p><p>After a while the Joker seemed to realize Nightwing had no intention of stopping.  “Oh is--”  he slurred through swollen lips, “Batys precious birdy going to break his rule?”</p><p>Dick couldn’t see through his tears.  He just kept hitting him.</p><p>“I always thought I would break him first.  But what a treat.  By breaking you, <em> you’ll </em>break him for me.”</p><p>He just kept punching. </p><p>“Dick!”  </p><p>The voice sounded far away.  But then everything else did too.  </p><p>“Dick, No! Stop!”</p><p>Nightwing ignored the voice begging him to stop.  He hadn’t listened to it before, why did Joker think he could convince him now.  He kept hitting.  The thud of his fists were the only sound inside the cathedral. </p><p>When had the screaming stopped?</p><p>“Dick.”  Gloved hands grabbed him around the middle and pulled hard.  “No.  Come away.”</p><p>Nightwing spun about still swinging.  “Get off me!”   </p><p>Batman leapt back his hands held in a pacifying gesture.  “Dick,  Tim’s okay.  Batgirl got him.  He‘s back at the cave. Okay.”</p><p>Dick didn’t understand.  Tim was… but Jason… “He said…”</p><p>“Dick whatever he told you-- Tim’s okay.  He’s a little banged up.  But he’s okay.”  Bruce was crying.</p><p>Tears were leaking out from under the cowl.  Dick reached up to wipe them away, but froze when he saw his glove.  It was covered in blood.  <em> Where</em>?</p><p>Dick looked down in horror, expecting to see some gaping wound.  He was fine.  His suit was torn but he felt-- where had the blood come from?</p><p>“Dick?”  Bruce’s voice sounded fearful.</p><p>Why was Bruce scared? Dick turned, in search of the reason.</p><p>“Dick <em> don’t-- </em>”  Bruce started forward to stop him,  but Dick had already seen.  </p><p>The Joker lay dead on the ground.  His face was a blood stricken mess.  The white face paint made the red all the more prominent.  </p><p>“I.. <em> No… </em> I didn’t.” The room was spinning.  He hadn’t meant to.  He hadn’t-- oh <em> Bruce </em> .  He turned back and looked at his father in horror.   What would Bruce say?  The ink on his adoption papers hadn’t even dried.  Could he-- <em> would he </em>take it all back?  </p><p>What had he done?  Bruce wasn’t looking at the Joker, his eyes were fixed on Nightwing.  But for the first time in his life Dick looked at him and found he couldn’t even guess what the man was thinking. </p><p>“Bruce--”</p><p>Batman was watching him carefully, his expression guarded.  “Dick?”</p><p>Dick couldn’t breathe.  All the air in the room seemed to have been sucked out.  Every time he inhaled his lungs refused to inflate.  The room was spinning. The stained glass windows of the cathedral seemed to dance and whirl.  </p><p>Bruce was suddenly in front of him.  Dick flinched and tried to push him away.  “I didn’t… <em> Don’t </em>.”</p><p>Bruce shouldn’t touch him.  He had broken the promise he made to the man in front of him.  He had sworn to never take a life and now he had.  </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Dick whispered to the bat on Bruce’s chest.  Everything that Bruce had worked for, all the time he spent building back up Gotham’s justice system was ruined.  Dick had destroyed it all in a moment of weakness. </p><p>“I’ll fix it, Chum.” Bruce’s voice broke as he pushed Dick down into a sitting position.  “I’ll fix it.”  Dick didn’t watch whatever it was that Bruce did.  He was too busy holding his head between his knees, but he could hear Bruce counting. </p><p>“One, two, three… Twenty-nine, thirty. Two breaths.”  </p><p>Dick couldn’t make sense of what Bruce was saying.  But it was a steady rhythm.  He matched his breathing with it.</p><p>He heard sirens growing louder.  He felt cold again.  So Batman had called the police to take him in.  He could hear paramedics talking to Batman.  He heard paddles charge and zap.  He heard the machine call out the rhythmic beep… beep… beep, but none of it made sense. He heard the gurney being rolled away.</p><p>“Nightwing?” Batman was talking but all Dick heard was his father’s voice. “We need to go.”</p><p>“I can’t.”  Dick wasn’t sure what he couldn’t do. But it was important he tell Bruce. “I can’t do it.”  He was so scared.  Waking up alone in a dark cell was one of his worst memories.  Now he would do it everyday.  Prison was sure to be much worse than juvie ever had been. </p><p>Bruce stood pulling Dick with him.  He grunted slightly as he hefted Nightwing up.  Dick should move. He should walk-- <em> run </em>. But he found his legs just wouldn’t work.  </p><p><em> Shock, </em> his brain supplied.  But the word seemed meaningless.  Bruce was walking towards the flashing lights.  <em> The police. </em>   Right, Dick was now a murder.  He would be arrested.  He <em> deserved </em>to be arrested.  </p><p>Bruce passed the patrol cars and kept walking. Dick wondered how long Bruce carried him.  The sounds of sirens seemed so far away. All he could hear was Bruce’s breath and the sound of heavy boots on pavement.  He finally set Dick down in the Batmobile's passenger seat, and threw his cape over him.  Dick didn’t realize how cold he was until the cape enveloped him in warmth. </p><p>“Dick, I need you to talk to me.” Bruce knelt on the alley floor next to the Batmobile’s still open door. </p><p>“What’s going to happen to me?” Would Bruce ask Superman to send him to the Phantom Zone?  After all Dick could break out of Blackgate, perhaps that was why Bruce hadn’t handed him over.  He needed a higher security prison than Gotham had to offer. </p><p>“What do you mean, Chum?”</p><p>“Where are you sending me?” Dick couldn’t keep the tremor out of his voice. He almost wished he had let the Joker finish <em> him </em>.  He wished he had let him kill him.  Then he at least could be with Jason and his parents.  Now he would live in exile, trapped with the worst of the worst. </p><p>“I’m not sending you anywhere.  I thought we should go home.”  Bruce tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>Dick felt his heart still.  <em> Home </em>. </p><p>Bruce sighed. “Dick, you're scaring me.  I need you to tell me what you're thinking.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p>“You don’t understand what?” Bruce nudged his leg gently when Dick didn’t continue.</p><p>“I killed him.”</p><p>“You did.”  Bruce said slowly.</p><p>“I-- broke it.” Dick forced himself to look at Bruce for the first time since he set him down.  He was shocked to find that Bruce had pushed the cowl back.  He was crying still.  </p><p>“I don’t care.  I care about you more.”</p><p>Dick blinked.  “I killed him, B.”</p><p>Maybe <em> Bruce </em>was in shock.  Maybe he didn’t understand what Dick had done. </p><p>“I know.  Did you want him to… stay dead?”  Bruce pressed his lips together. For the first time that night he looked conflicted.</p><p>“No!”  Dick recoiled.  “No!  Bruce, I swear I didn’t mean to!”  </p><p>Bruce exhaled sharply and leaned forward pressing his forehead to Dick’s thigh. </p><p>“Bruce?” Dick didn’t know what to do. This was far from what he expected. </p><p>“Dick,”  Bruce’s words were muffled slightly but the car and Dick’s leg. “We revived him, okay?”</p><p>“You?”  Dick didn’t understand.  </p><p>“CPR. I did it until the paramedic got there.” </p><p>“So, he’s--”</p><p>“Alive.  But if you want him dead.  I’ll tell them to pull the plug. I just-- you were so <em> upset </em>. I -- Dick, just tell me what you need and I swear I’ll do it.  Just don’t leave me too.  When you went dark on comms--” Bruce’s voice broke and he began crying in earnest.  “I need you--”</p><p>“You're not sending me away?”  Dick didn’t know how the conversation had taken this turn.  Was Bruce offering to tell them to <em> kill </em>the Joker?</p><p>“No.”  Bruce looked up at him sadly.  His eyes were bloodshot from crying, making the blue stand out even more prominently than usual. “Dick, one of the worst mistakes I ever made was firing you.  I can’t…”</p><p>“So he’s alive?”  Dick felt like his mind had stopped processing information.  “But you wouldn’t care if I wanted him dead?”</p><p>Bruce nodded, his hands were shaking.  “I’ll do whatever you need me to do.  Just say.”</p><p>“I don’t want to be a killer, B.”  Dick whispered. “I don’t want you to be one either. I think that’s what he wanted.  He didn’t even fight back.  I think he wanted me to--”</p><p>Bruce’s chuckle was dark.  He squeezed Dick’s leg once and stood up.  Dick watched him slowly make his way to the other side of the car and get in.  </p><p>“B?”</p><p>Bruce paused as he started the engine. “Yeah, Chum?”  </p><p>“Is Tim really going to be okay?” Dick wasn’t sure if he could handle it if he wasn’t.</p><p>“Yeah.  He’s been asking for you-- if you're up to seeing him.”  Bruce pulled out of the ally onto the streets of Gotham.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so.”  </p><p>They fell into silence the rest of the drive.  Dick leaned his head against the window and just watched the lights of the city fly past, as Bruce drove home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Syn... I did kill him... it just didn't stick.  Please don't fire me as your Head AssasSyn.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>